nekhenemakingspritesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/The Base Concept
Hello, my name is Affectos, and I am a student studying Game Design & Development with an art concentration. A while back I woked with Nekhene on the new Phoenix Five. I did the concept art for the characters which Nekhne then turned into high-quality sprite art. Apart of the collaboration gave birth to this blog, The Base Concept. The primary goal of this blog is to show the path that the finished art takes, starting from sketches going to flat color, and finally a shaded product that can be used as reference for a high-end sprite. The secondary goal of The Base Concept is to also provide a playable moveset for the characters. This is more up my alley a Game Design Major, so expect to see this a lot. 'UPDATE:' Even thought MAA is slated to end at the end of the month, I plan on continuing this. In addition, Nekhene has free reign to use any of these sketchs/flat/shaded versions of any of the characters in order to convert them in high-quality sprites. 'NOTE:' While my college courses have started, I do have generous breaks on certain days that I will use make progress on the art, move sets, and plots so while work will be slow, I do plan to keep working and updating. Top of my list: *Spec Ops: Burst Heart Forms **Tigra/Pyra (Sketch) **Parischu Girl (Sketch) **Aridos-Girl (Sketch) *Amalagam Comics *Trevor (Operation Tundra) *Austin Recently Added: *Fectos (Moveset) *Werewolf by Night (moveset) *Anole (moveset) *'Tundreon' Trevor (shaded and banner) & Spec Ops "Hungry Like the Wolf *Fiera (shaded, banner, moveset) Marvel 'Power of 5' When I first got to talking with Nekheme, we were discussing his Headcannon Wiccan, Singe. This got us into discussing the idea of a second Phoenix Five, and thus the Power of Five. |-|5 is for Energy= *'Phoenix Potential: Channeled Flames -' Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power on each turn. Attacks are guaranteed to hit and apply Exhausted |-|5 is for Balance= *'Phoenix Potential: Balancing Flames -' Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power on each turn. Attacks deal more damage for every buff the target has. |-|5 is for Change= *'Phoenix Potential: Searing Flames -' Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power on each turn. Attacks break shields and ignore Defense. |-|5 is for Vitality= *'Phoenix Potential: Cauterizing Flames -' Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power on each turn. Allies become immune to Burning for one round and regain health. |-|5 is for Fire= *'Phoenix Potential: Arcane Flames -' Allies have a chance to unleash Phoenix power on each turn. Attacks apply Burning and ignore Phased. |-|Group Shot= 'New Characters' |-|Spider-Gwen= HA! Take THAT MAA! I beat you! Spider-Gwen was announced as SDCC alongside FIVE other Spiders. Starting to think that MAA is diluting the spider-pool. The day we get Spider-Pig, I quit. |-|Dr. Spectrum= With the inclusion of Hyperion, why not give love to the other forgotten Squadreon Supreme members? Bio: When astronaut Joseph Ledger came across a Skrull spaceship in deep space, he met and befriended the Skrull Skymax. As a token of their friendship, Joseph was given the Power Prism. The gem gave him the ability to use multicolored lights that he can fire in beams, make shields, and other constructs of hard lights. Class *Blaster Passive(s) *Flying *Running the Spectrum: When Dr. Spectrum's health goes under 10%, he is restored to 20% health and gains a boost to Attack and all his attacks add Breakthrough. ---- Level 1: Prism Beam ---- Level 2: ' ---- '''Level 6: ' ---- 'Level 9: ' ---- '''Team-Up Bonuses ---- Design Notes I knew that Dr. Spectrum would be a simple whip up for color due to the fact that he's basically 5 colors: red, blue, green, yellow, and white. As for making a moveset, the challenge was to not make him identical to Karolina Dean, so instead I took a route with Iceman where instead of being K.O.ed, he turns white and gets more powerful. |-|Classic Wizzer= Bio: Life for mailman Stanley Stewart changed when he ran through a glowing fog bank that gave him superhuman speed and enhanced reflexes. Becoming one of the founding members of the Squadron Supreme, Whizzer, and helped to push their plan of the 'Utopia Project'. Class *Scrapper Passive(s) *Subsonic Movement: Takes 2 Actions every turn *Just a Blur: Has a chance to evade Gun attacks 'Movesets For Nekhene's Sprites' |-|Anole= Class: *''Tactician'' Passive Abilities *''Reptilian Regeneration:'' restores health at the start of each turn; removes bleeding and mangled at the end of his turn ---- Level 1 Attack: Komodo Punch With his regenerated arm, Anole knocks his opponent for a loop while his scales cut into them *Type: Unarmed, Melee, Slashing *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: *Special Properties: Camoflauged Advantage- Deals extra damage while Camoflauged; Damage ignores enemy's Defense stat *One Enemy: Bleeding, Winded, Exposed ---- Level 2 Attack: Tengu Tongue With his forked tongue, Anole can lash out and rapidly strike his opponent *Type: Unarmed, Melee, Ranged *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2 *Hits/Crit: *Special Properties: Exploits Flying, Paragon Exploiter *One Enemy: Weakened ---- Level 6 Attack: Chameleon Facade No matter the location, Anole can blend in with his surroundings to get the drop on his target *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Cooldown: 2 Rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crit: N/A *Self: Camouflaged ---- Level 9 Attack: Godzilla Toss Picking up a chunk of debris with his reptilian arm, Anole hurls it at his enemy *Type: Ranged *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: 3 Rounds * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crits: *Special Properties: Catastrophic *All Enemies: Incapacitated, Exposed, Slowed ---- Team-Up Bonus *Children of the Atom *Rainbow Connection *Bloodlust *Chairman of the Board (Anole is a chairman of Worthington Industries) *Not Easy Being Green *Crocodile Tears *Tossers *Hollywood |-|Werewolf by Night= Class: *''Scrapper'' Passive Abilities *''Lycanthropy:'' Restores Health each round; Gains Strengthened, Fortified, Agile, or Focused when attacked *''Hunter's Senses'' *''Hallowed'' ---- Level 1 Attack: Tooth & Nail *Type: Melee, Unarmed, Slashing *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 4 *Hits/Crits: *Special Properties: Deadly Crits *One Enemy: Shred, Tenderize ---- Level 2 Attack: Sink Teeth *Type: Slashing, Unarmed, Melee *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2 *Hits/Crits: *Special Properties: Mangled *One Enemy: Ravaged, Impared *Allies: Disturbing ---- Level 6 Attack: Baring Teeth *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Cooldown: 3 Rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crits: N/A *Special Properties: Quick Action *Self: Blood Curse - Will perform a follow-up attack when an ally attacks a Bleeding target; Chance to counter when a Bleeding enemy attacks an ally ---- Level 9: Full Moon *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Cooldown: 3 Rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crits: N/A *Special Properties: Exploit Bleeding, Oppritunist, Paragon Exploiter *Self: Berserker ---- Team-Up Bonuses: *Furry *Bloodlust *Savages Savages *Legion of Monsters *Antihero *Fangs for the Memories *On the Ark *Redhead Orginal: Pokemon Gijinka Spec Ops For the longest time, I wanted to bring the pokemon gijnkas that I have designed into Marvel Avengers Alliance. I've had some of the movesets designed for several months as well as part the storyline. I have four waves planned for the series, all based around the Burst Heart from the Pokemon Manga. If anyone wants to help write actual dialouge for the Marvel Characters, feel free to message me. 'Spec Ops Alpha: Burst of the Heart' |-|Plot= In an attempt to reduce the number of Incusions, Stark has designed a device that should destabilize the portals through the use of Blue Marvel's antimatter and Scarlet Witch's Hexes. Nick Fury and the Agent are invited to sit in as they power the device up for the first time. At the same time in the Gijinka Dimension, a Floressum gijinka named Fiera is studying the qualities of the portals that Hoopa can summon. In addition to herself, Fiera is joined by Professor Ignatious Drasil, Hoopa's handler and professor of Legendary Pokemon; Jericho, a Jirachi gijinka who Fiera plans on comparing his teleporting runes to Hoopa's portals; Jon Lucas, a Jolteon gijinka who is assisting in setting up and connecting the discharge coupler to the gijinka's personal radio tower; and Nico, the Noibat gijinka inside the radio studio, setting up the playlist for that night. When Fiera fires up her equipment, she does so at the same time as Stark, causing a feedback on both equipment. Instead of closing the incursion portals, a new one is opened between the two worlds, taking the gijinkas, the professor, and Hoopa into the Marvel Universe. Professor Drasil wakes up aboard the Helicarrier, only to be taken into custody and interrogated by Fury. Blue Marvel can account for the inter-dimensional displacement due to the anti-matter signatures on the professor. When Drasil realizes that the others are possibly alive, he also makes a dangerous discovery, the Burst Heart crystals also were displaced in the Marvel Universe. The crystals, now charged with anti-matter, pose a danger to whoever picks one up. Blue Marvel and the Agent head out to track down an antimatter-trail in Hell's Kitchen first... |-|Mission 1: Eye of the Tigra= The portal disturbance has gotten the attention of The Hand who has let Bullseye in on the hunt. After heading off a Hand Scorpion, Tigra joins in the hunt to lend the Agent a hand. After teaming up with her during a run-in with Bulleye, they manage to track a dubstep-like SOS from a radio station. Upon arriving, they find Nico and one of the Burst Heart Crystals. Nico has been smart enough not to touch it, but his warning comes too late as Tigra grasps it. The energized crystal then turns her into a manufactured gijinka based on a female Pyroar. After fending off what Nico dubs 'Pyroara', she flees into the night as Nico is returned to the Helicarrier for inspection (and possible temporary recruitment). It's here that Drasil theorizes that due to the absense of pokemon in this universe, the antimatter-infused Burst Hearts are reading the DNA of the person who picks it up and forcing their DNA to bond with the most suitable pokemon. |-|Mission 2: Nuts & Bolts= The next spike in anti-matter fluctuations was then followed by a transmission that hacked it's way onto the SHIELD comms, asking for help. While Stark and Fury demands the unknown person to identify themselves, Blue Marvel has picked up a new tail of anti-matter and sends the Agent and Squirrel Girl to go search for the source of anti-matter. Upon arrival, they find that Mister Sinister has taken up a new line of study: the process that resulted in Tigra's transformation. Dealing with his Iso-experiments, the Agent and Squirrel-Girl get cut off by Sugar Man as a means to buy his boss more time to hunt for the Burst Heart crystal, revealing that neither knows that there's a third party protecting the gem. Upon his defeat, the Agent encounters Omega Sentinel who also had gotten an upgrade from Blue Marvel to track the anti-matter trail as well. Just as they're about to proceed with their search, Mister Sinister attacks, forcing them to defend themselves. After forcing Mister Sinister to abandon his new project, Fury and Stark radio in to tell the agent that the signal from the hacked comms is traced to nearby them. Following it, the Agent finds Jon Lucas, a Jolteon gijinka who had managed to jerry-rig his phone to tap into the SHIELD Frequency, the Burst Heart crystal resting nearby. Upon introductions, the over-eager Squirrel-Girl snatched the Burst Heart up, resulting in her transformation into what Jon Lucas called 'Pachirisu-Girl'. Now faced with a very excitable, very powerful, and very confused Poke-Human, Jon Lucas and the Agent are forced to defend themselves until they can be evacuated back to the Helicarrier. Back on the Helicarrier, Drasil introduces the Height's resident mechanic, electrician, and general handyman, Jon Lucas. He also theorizes that if he, Nico, and Jon Lucas have arrived, then Jericho and Fiera are close behind. |-|Mission 3: Sigil of the Spider= With two of the gijinkas secured, Doctor Strange emerges to tell Fury and the Agent that there is a powerful fluctuation of magic occurring in Westminster. Figuring that the magic must be stemming from Jericho, Professor Drasil insists on sending a team to investigate. Once there, Spider-Girl informs Strange and the Agent that the Hellfire Club has been in conflict with a card-throwing hero and that if they want to find Jericho, they'll have to cross paths with the Hellfire Club. With this in mind the Agent & Strange cross paths with Dragoness who informs them that the artifact that Jericho is looking for will make the Hellfire club unstoppable. After her defeat, Selene shows herself, forcing the Agent to join Spider-Girl in delaying her. During combat, Selene scoffs about how Jericho doesn't know what he's toying with. After forcing the Black Queen to back off, Strange reports that he's pinpointed the current location of the magical influx, and in turn Jericho. Upon finding him, Jericho is untrusting of the Agent and Spider-Girl until they mention Professor Drasil. Calming, Jericho gets up, only to have a Hellfire sniper shoot at them, causing the Burst Heart gem he was hiding in his scarf to roll away. In an attempt to keep the Hellfire from getting it, Spider-Girl pulls it to her via webbing, only to be affected by the Burst Heart, injecting her with Aridos DNA. Now faced with the Hellfire soldiers and Aridos-Girl, the Agent and Jericho have to fend them off. Epic Boss Despite retrieving the three gijinkas, the Burst Heart crystals are still in the wind, three of the heroes are awol, and Hoopa Unbound is still on loose. To make matters worse, a massive build-up quantum energy just appeared in Westminster. Not taking any chances, Fury sends Strange and the Agent to investigate. Upon arriving, they find a green haired woman in a blouse and greens scarf strolling about. Upon seeing them, the woman introduces herself as Fiera. With the quantum energy interfering with the radios, the Agent and Strange vouch for containment and try to neutralize her. Despite their efforts, Fiera comments that she has found the right dimension before vanishsing in a whirlwind of petals. Returning to the Helicarrier, Fury demands answers to which Drasil explains that they encountered Fiera, the residential Quantum Scientist of the Heights, and person behind their side of the portal experiment. |-|Group Boss: Hoopa Unbound= As it turns out, the gijinkas and the professor weren't the only ones transported, as the Legendary Pokemon Hoopa has passed through as well, but the antimatter has caused the confined Mischief Pokemon to become the unbound Djinn Pokemon. At most, the best you can do is try to beat it back while Professor Drasil works on a way to confine it. 'Spec Ops Beta: Bottling the Djinn' |-|Plot= Despite having four members of the alternate world on their side, SHIELD still has three heroes running around in their Burst Forms and a massive Djinn running free. So when four more people arrive inside the Helicarrier via quantum shifting, Fury isn't sure to take this as a blessing or a curse. It turns out that the four are also gijinkas from the same world that Jericho, Nico, Jon Lucas, and Profesor Drasil are from. They're lead by Fectos, the head of the gijinka safe haven; Serapis, an occultist specializing in mystical artifacts; Braznt, the child of their universe's Sutur; and Fiera, the mysterious woman who appeared after the rescue of Jericho. It turns out that Fiera was the fifth person on the gijinka's end of the experiment that brought the original four to the Marvel universe. Since she was already able to travel dimensions, she was shaken, but not affected by the quantum pull of the portal. Instead, she's spent the last while trying to locate her lost friends. Once she had located the proper universe, she was able to bring Fectos and his allies with her. After having Professor Drasil vouch for the crew and filling in Fury, Fectos and the others are told the dire situation of the Burst Heart Crystals and Hoopa Unbound. Understanding offer to lend a hand in collecting the crystals and capturing Hoopa. ---- Note: In this Special Operation, you will be asked to split up all your unlocked heroes between the first three missions. |-|Mission 1: Pride of the Plains= *'Strike Team:' Fectos, Black Panther, Nico Reverting back to more primal instincts, Pyroara has fought her way to Wakanda where she's been spotted terrorizing the locals. Taking advantage of the chaos, Man-Ape and the White Gorillas attempt win the populous of Wakanda over by promising to rid them of Pyroara by any means necessary, forcing SHIELD into a race to find the Burst Formed Tigra first. After crossing paths with several White Gorrila soldiers, Nico stumbles across Klaw who is working under Man-Ape and directing this group of soldiers. In a match of echolocation versus pure sound, the gijinka DJ managed to prevail. Despite this, they learn nothing new of Pyroara's location and are forced to press on. Soon the hunt leads them straight into Man-Ape's base of operations and Black Panther take the lead on the assault. During the fight, they learn that Man-Ape intends to use the Burst Heart for himself and rule over Wakanda for himself. Refusing to let that happen, Black Panther overcomes him and leaves him for his personal guard to pick up. As the sun sets, the strike team finally manages to track down Pyroara. This time Fectos takes the lead due to type advantage and squares off with the primal beast. While not easy, Fectos manages to knock her out long enough to safely remove the Burst Heart and suspend it in a ball of water for transport. |-|Mission 2: Wrong Messenger= *'Strike Team:' Braznt, Thor, Jon Lucas |-|Mission 3: Call of Aracnid= *'Strike Team:' Serapis, Damien Hellstrom, Jericho 'Spec Ops Alpha Characters' |-|Nico, the Noibat DJ= Bio *''Born legally blind as a Noibat gijinka, Nico learned that he could echolocate, letting him see the outline of the world around him. When the gijinka-run radio station put up an opening for a DJ, Nico applied and got the job. While he can echolocate to 'see', he can turn it into power sonic attacks. In his free time, he DJ's parties, weddings, and more.'' Class: *''Infiltrator'' Passive Abilities *''Flying-Dragon Type:'' Take reduced from Fighting, Fire, Grass, and Water attacks, takes extra damage from Ice attacks; takes no damage from Ground attacks *''Blind Pass:'' Attacks will penetrate all shields, but not damage them ---- Level 1 Attack: Screech Manipulating the pitch and resonance of his echolocation, Nico's echolocation can become piercing *Type: Ranged, Sonic *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: 85%/17% *Special Properties: Subtle *All Enemies: Exposed, Disoriented (33%) *Self: Playlist (x1)- Increases Evasion by 5%; stacks up to five times ---- Level 2 Attack: Air Cutter Nico carries custom vinyl records, that can slice and shatter upon hiting a surface *Type: Ranged, Slashing *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: 95%/10% *Special Properties: Deadly Crits: *One Enemy: Tenderized *Self: Playlist (x1)- Increases Evasion by 5%; stacks up to five times ---- Level 6 Attack: Roost Hitting a pitch-perfect note, Nico can accelerate the healing of his allies *Type: Sonic, Heal *Target: One Ally *Cooldown: 3 rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crit: 100% *One Ally: Resonating Pitch - Restores 50% of the Ally’s HP *Self: Playlist (x1)- Increases Evasion by 5%; stacks up to five times ---- Level 9 Attack: Echoed Voice Hitting his loudest, most ear-splitting pitch, Nico lets the attack echo and cause repeating strikes *Type: Sonic, Ranged *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: 3 rounds * # of Hits: 1+ *Hits/Crit: 92% / 21% *Special Properties: Greatest Hits - Number of hits depends on Playlist; Consumes all Playlist when used; Deals increased damage for every Playlist; Guaranteed Hit ---- Team-Up Bonus *Alias-less *Gijinka Primary - Gijinka from Kalos *Not of this Earth *Out of Sight - Heroes with weak or no eyesight (Daredevil & Nico) *Street Level *Sound Off - Characters who can naturally project sonic attacks (Nico, Black Bolt, Quake, Songbird) ---- Recruitment Dialog Nico: "Thanks for the pick up Agent. I'm going to take some time to get familiar with the Helicarrier, but if you need me, just let me know." Fury: "I don't think I can clear a blind man for combat." Nico: "Legally blind Director Fury. I can manipulate the pitch, tone, and volume of my echolocation to be quite painful." |-|Jon Lucas, the Jolteon Tinkerer= Bio *''A creative gadgeteer, Lucas worked mainly at auto shops as your typical grease monkey. Unfortunately, his habits of drinking and occasional lewdness would get him in trouble, namely for several indecent exposure charges. It was when he was working on Fectos’s car and the police showed up did Fectos see that he was a Gijinka when Lucas activated his enhanced speed to flee from the cops. Fectos paid for his bail and gave Lucas a place to live at Poke Heights. There he is the resident handyman, electrician, mechanic, and overall jerry-rigger. Class: *''Scapper'' Passive Abilities *''Electric Type:'' Takes increased damage from ground attacks; Takes reduced damage from electrical and slashing attacks; deals extra damage to flying characters. *''Quick Feet:'' Evasiveness increases if afflicted with Burning, Chilled, Poison, Stun, Incapacitation, or Disoriented. Can be stacked twice. ---- Level 1 Attack: Thunder Jon's gauntlet is able to fire out a bolt of electricty capable knocking a person on their ass *Type: Electric, Technology, Ranged *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: 94%/17% *Special Properties: Subtle *One Enemies: Shocking Development ---- Level 2 Attack: Thunder Fang The state-of-the-art hobby drone has gotten a few upgrades from the tinkerer *Type: Technology, Summon, *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: 92%/16% *All Enemies: Crackle, Downgrade *Self: Thunder Fang- Chance for Thunder Fang drone to counter-attack if an ally is attacked; applies Crackle if successful ---- Level 6 Attack: Double Kick strapping on a pair of mechanized boots, Jon's kicks increase in velocity, but do need to cool down *Type: Melee, Unarmed, Technology *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: 2 rounds * # of Hits: 2 *Hits/Crit: 91%/21% *Special Properties: Exploits Combo Setup *One Enemy: Hobbled, Cornered, Disadvantage ---- Level 9 Attack: Shock Wave ' ''Driving a stake containing a miniature EMP into the ground, Jon lets loose as weak electromagnetic wave to short out devices *Type: Ranged, Technology, Weapons *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: 3 Rounds * # of Hits: 1 *Hits/Crit: 100%/25% *Special Properties: Catastrophic, Shocking *All Enemies: Fried Circuits, Downgrade ---- '''Team-Up Bonus *Ailias-less *Big Mouth *Egghead *Flirt *Gijinka Primary - Gijinka from Kalos *Not of this Earth *Rainbow Connection *Street Level ---- Recruitment Dialog Jon Lucas: "Impressive tech you guys got around here, but I might be able to make a few improvements around here. Hey, Stark? Can I take a look under the hood of that suit?" Tony Stark: "Any why should I trust a mechanic to fiddle around with my suit?" Jon Lucas: "I've worked around dark matter generators and was part of the reason that we're here in the first place. I can handle it." |-|Jericho, the Jircachi Sigilist= Bio *''As a rare legendary gijinka, Jericho discovered that he shared DNA with the wish-granting Pokemon Jirachi. Becoming skilled with sigils, symbols, and tarot, Jericho attempted to live as normal of a life as possible despite the third eye tattoo/birthmark on the back of his neck. When he tried to move out on his own, he discovered that a cult wasn't willing to wait for the next appearence of the real Jirachi, leading Jericho to lead the cult in a chase across the region. Fectos and the Poke Heights eventually stepped in and saved him.'' Class: *''Generalist'' Passive Abilities *''Steel/Psychic Type:'' Jericho takes reduced damage from Ice, Aerial, Grass, and Psychic attacks, but take increased damage from Shadow and Fire attacks *''Wishgranter:'' At the start of every round, Jericho grants himself and his allies one random buff. ---- Level 1 Attack: Teleport *Type: Ranged, Magical, Temporal *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 3 *Hits/Crit: 66%/33% *Special Properties: Temporal *One Enemy: Off-Balance *Self: Agile, Focused ---- Level 2 Attack: Wish *Type: Magic, Heal, Buff *Target: One Ally *Cooldown: 2 Rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crit: 100% *One Ally: Remove Debuff, Health Recharge ---- Level 6 Attack: Cosmic Power *Type: Magic, Buff *Target: All Allies *Cooldown: 2 rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hits/Crit: 100% *All Allies: Cosmic Energy, Fortified ---- Level 9 Attack: Doom Desire *Type: Magic, Ranged, Energy *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: 3 rounds * # of Hits: 5 *Hits/Crit: 70%/25% *Special Properties: Shield Breaker, Finest Hour!, Wish Making - Delayed damage hits in 2 turns; is not affected by debuffs applied after activating the move. ---- Team-Up Bonuses: *Arcane Arts *Alias-less *Card Sharks - Heroes who use cards as their signature weapon (Jericho & Gambit) *Gijinka Primary *Not of this Earth *Portable *Rainbow Connection ---- Recruitment Dialog Jericho: "I'm sorry about not trusting you earlier Agent. But when I'm not working with Dr. Strange, I'll see what I can do in order to assist you." Dr. Strange: "Come now Jericho, I have many questions for you. Bring your cards please." Jericho: "Coming Sorcerer Supreme!" 'Burst Forms' 'Sepc Ops Beta Characters' |-|Fectos, the Dewott Benefactor= Bio: *''The son of a wealthy family, Fectos knew he was different from everyone due to his inability to receive severe injuries and the fact he could manipulate water. While he was raised in safety from the world that was shaming those who were different like him, he saw that others weren't so lucky. In college, he used his family's wealth to start a small location where people like him could live and learn their powers in safety. The first one he brought in was a former pickpocket and Klefki gijinka named Kellin who would become his accountant as Fectos expanded the safe place into an entire apartment complex. Today, he runs Poke Heights which provides a safe place for Gijinkas and helps to handle gijinkas whose powers are out of control. Class: Leader *'Water Type:' Takes increased damage from Grass and Electric Attacks; Takes reduced damage from Fire, Water, and Ice attacks *'Shell Armor:' Fectos is immune to all Critical attacks ---- Level 1: Razor Shell With his tessen fans, Fectos leaps into the fray, using their sharp edges to carve up his enemies *Type: Melee, Slashing, Water *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2 *Hit/Crit: 95%/12% *One Enemy: Bleeding, Tenderized *Allies: Morale Boost ---- Level 2: Aqua Jet Riding a small wave of water, Fectos speeds across the battlefield, leaping back last second to let it collide into his target *Type: Water, Ranged *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hit/Crit: 100%/21% *Special Properties: Guaranteed Hit *All Enemies: Waterlogged, Drowning ---- Level 6: Focus Energy Stepping back from the fight, Fectos studies the patterns of his opponent before going back in to deliver a devastating blow *Type: Debuff *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: 3 Rounds * # of Hits: N/A *Hit/Crit: N/A *Special Properties: Subtle *All Enemies: Weak Point, Wide-Open, Disadvantage ---- Level 9: Fury Cutter Dual-wielding his tessens, Fectos flies into a whirling dervish of slashes *Type: Slashing, Melee *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2+ *Hit/Crit: 95%/12% *Special Properties: Exploits Drowning; Deadly Crits; Tessenjitsu - increases the damage and accuracy of Fury Cutter; Removed if not refreshed each round *All Allies: Potential Unleashed ---- Team-Ups *Alias-less *Gijinka Primary *Not of this World *Rainbow Connection *Street Level *Wealth Talks *Safe Haven *Aqua Spirits ---- Recruitment Dialog Trevor: "I know that the other Gijinkas have lent a hand, and I want you to know that you have my assistance in any way possible." |-|Fiera, the Floressum Wanderer= Bio *''In a universe running parallel to the world that the Poke Heights gijinkas live in is the region of Ourobos which has pokemon that only exist in that universe. With that comes unique gijinkas, namely Fiera, a Floressum gijinka who was doubly blessed as she could travel the different universes as if she was going though a door. Her travels taught her the finer mechanics of quantum and theoretical physics. Arriving in the universe that Fectos and the gijinkas lived in, she found herself quite at home and has made it her current nexus point.'' Class: *''Infiltrator'' Passives *''Grass-Flying Type:'' Takes reduced damage from Grass, Water, and Unarmed attacks; Takes increased damage from Fire & Ice attacks; Poison debuff deals more damage; counts as Flying *''Dimensional Traveler:'' Quantum Traveling grants a 30% to avoid ranged attacks ---- Level 1: Petal Dance In a twirl, Fiera lets loose a wave of quantumly charged petals across the battlefield that could repercussions if touched *Type: Temporal, Grass, Ranged *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 3 *Hit/Crit: 92% / 16% *Special Properties: Temporal *All Enemies: Quantum Petals - Two rounds; Has a chance to apply Impaired, Neutralized, Staggered, or Winded after performing an offensive action; can only afflict one debuff per offensive action ---- Level 2: Gust Letting her scarf morph into wings, she takes off and uses her new feathered wings to launch a powerful gust of wind *Type: Kinetic, Ranged *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *Hit/Crit: 90% / 16% *Special Properties: Turbulence - Deals extra damage against flying heroes ---- Level 6: Leaf Storm Kicking up another gale, this time quantum leaves gust about, but soon dissipate and become harmless *Type: Temporal, Grass, Ranged *Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 4 *Hit/Crit: 94% / 22% *Special Properties: Temporal *All Enemies: Weakened, Cosmic Glow (42%) ---- Level 9: Jet Strike Taking off once more, Fiera focuses her attacks on a single target, launching them off their feet and knocking the wind out of them *Type: Melee, Unarmed *Target: One Enemy *Cooldown: 2 rounds * # of Hits: 1 *Hit/Crit: 82% / 7% *Special Properties: Exploit Dizzy, Exploit Slow *One Enemy: Off-Balance; Exposed ---- Team-Up Bonuses *Gijinka Primary *Alias-less *Egghead *Cosmic Coupler *New Leaf *Not of this World *Rainbow Connection ---- Recruitment Dialog |-|Braznt, the Mega Blaziken Asgardian= |-|Serapis, the Serperior Occultit= Original: Other |-|'Tundreon' Trevor= Bio *''In Trevor's family, the mutant gene had been recessive for ages, but for Trevor, his parents each carried a receive mutant gene and it resulted in the two different mutant genes to become dominate in him, resulting in ice & grass abilities, but also gave him an anthro-canine form as well. After a bit of mental training, he was able to shift back and forth with minimal trouble and clothes tearing. Going by the fictional hybrid species 'Tundreon', Trevor manages to slip superheroics into his busy college schedule. Class: *''Tactician/Blaster'' Passive Abilities *''Ice-Grass Typing:'' Takes increased damage from unarmed & fire attacks, and poisoned debuff; Takes reduced damage from ground, water, grass, and electric attacks. *''Tundreon Hybrid:'' Light Attacks add one stack of Photosynthesis (maximum of five); restores stamina & increases Defense *''Snow Warning:'' At the start of Trevor’s turn, there’s 33% that a powerful hailstorm will blow through, applying chilled to all enemies ---- Level 1 Attack: Ice Punch Temperature around his fists drops to sub-zero levels as he winds up for a right hook *Type: Unarmed, Melee, Ice'' *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Coldsnap, Exploits Chilled *One Enemy: Frozen ---- Level 2 Attack: Bullet Seed Creating a handfull of hard seeds, Trevor lanuches them at the foe at breakneck speeds *Type: Grass, Ranged *Target: All Enemies * # of Hits: 3 *Special Properties: Rattling Off - 33% chance of performing a followup attack; this effect can trigger multiple times (max 5 times) *All Enemies: Vegetated - takes 10% of average health; reduces attack by ---- Level 6 Attack: Ice Beam Using both hands, Trevor fires a power beam at the target, encasing them in ice *Type: Ice, Ranged, Energy *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Exploits Chilled *One Enemy: Frostbound ---- Level 9 Attack: Leaf Blade Making a sharp-edged leaf, Trevor brings it down on his target *Type: Melee, Grass, Slashing *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 2 *Special Properties: High Crits, Exploits Vegetated *One Enemy: Mangle, Tenderized ---- Team-Up Bonus *Bearded Bearing *Big Mouth *Children of the Atom *Cool & Collected (Tundr''eon) *Everybody Chill *Furry *New Leaf *On the Ark *Rainbow Connection *Street Level ---- '''Recruitment Dialog:' Trevor: “I suppose I could squeeze a bit of heroics in between college, work, family, church, and dating.” Spider Man: “I got you covered, I can teach you a few tricks.” Trevor: “Thanks! By the way, I’m getting college credits for this, right?” |-|Spec Op: Hungry Like the Wolf= In the wake of Magus's threat, Arcade has been reported amassing different dangerous species, including a several animalistic mutants & Inhumans, spurring SHIELD to take an interest and track down Arcade's next target: a mutant named Trevor... |-|Mission 1: Hunted Down= Arcade has flooded the campus of Empire State University with Test Subjects that are bent on finding the anthro mutant. While SHIELD tries to track Trevor's movements leading up to the onslaught of Test Subjects, Fury sends out Kraven and the Agent to help track him down. Trying his dorm hall, the Agent learns that Arcade has sent out several new robotic clones to aid in his assistance. Robo Quake & Robo Blade are waiting for the Agent and Kraven prompting them into combat. Afterwards, while Kraven went off to track down a lead, Phoenix stepped in to lend assistance in trying to find him in the Art & Design building, only to run into Robo Misty Knight & Robo Crossfire. Tracking Trevor, they find that they're too late as Kraven and the Agent find Trevor being handed over to the one wrangling the Test Subjects: Crossbones. Distracting him, Trevor manages to get free and join the Agent in trying to get his freedom. Unfortunately, while they manage to force Crossbones into a retreat, he manages to trigger a mass tranquilizer burst, affecting all of the campus. While out, the Test Subjects manage to not only capture Trevor, but several other heroes as well... |-|Mission 2: When Fur Flies= Restricted Heroes: Trevor, Rocket Raccoon*, Tigra, Sabertooth, Beast, Squirrel Girl, Howard the Duck*, Lizard, Anole, Spiderman 2099, Werewolf by Night (*cannot be used until after their mini-boss battle) Waking up, Trevor finds himself in an exhibit and 'on display'. Confused, Trevor finds that the exhibits next to him contain Beast & Tigra who explain that Arcade has trapped them in his personal zoo. Beast elaborates that he thinks that Aracade planned this after the Magus incident and wanted to create his own 'Noah's Ark', thus the collection of heroes with animal DNA. After the first fight where the three team up (note, only Trevor, Tigra, and Beast can be used in this fight), the spring most of the other captives as they strike out to find where the other heroes are, taking out the grunts that Arcade has on payroll. Coming across one of Arcade's interactive exhibits, the heroes find Rocket Raccoon being pit against an enraged Savin. Jumping into help, the heroes come to his aid, taking out Savin. In return, Raccoon explains that this is Arcade's newest twisted attraction: Murderzoo. Rocket then explains that there's someone trapped in high-security exhibit. Making a break there, they find...Howard the Duck. Sharing the exhibit with him is Sin and the two are in complete deadlock. Time to tip the tides in favor of the avian... Upon breaking Howard out, security ramps up as Arcade sends his new robots out to deal with the escaped prisoners, forcing them through a gauntlet of Robo Quake, Robo Blade, Robo Misty Knight, and Robo Crossfire. |-|Mission 3: Jailbreak= |-|Austin= Bio: * Class: *''Blaster/Bruiser'' ---- Passive Abilities *''Fire-Grass Typing:'' Takes increased damage from Poison Debuff; Takes reduced damage from Grass and Electric attacks. *''Flash Fire:'' When hit by a Fire Attack, the next Fire attack Austin uses is Guaranteed to Crit. *''Tindreon Hybrid:'' When hit with a Grass attack, Austin gains one stack of Pyrophyte (max 3); increases Attack and restores Health ---- Level 1 Attack: Shooting the Gap Pulling out a football, Austin charges it up with fire and puts a perfect spiral on it, aimed squarely for the enemy *Type: Ranged, Fire *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Scorched, Combustible *One Enemy: Burning ---- Level 2 Attack: Kick & Rush Pulling out a soccer ball, it gets charged up with solar energy before Austin kicks it towards the opponents *Type: Ranged, Grass, Light *Target: All Enemies * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Exploits Vegetated, Boon Buster *All Enemies: Melt Armor ---- Level 6 Attack: Bob & Weave Calling on his boxing skills, Austin stands his ground against an attack, waiting for an opening *Type: Buff *Target: Self * # of Hits: N/A *Cooldown: 3 Rounds *Special Properties: Subtle *Self: Hit Me!, Rope-a-dope - An attack that would reduce Austin's health to 0 will return him to 30% health instead; Can be applied 3 times per battle ---- Level 9 Attack: Crack of the Bat Taking out a bat, Austin makes a tightly packed ball of seeds in his off hand which he tosses up and strikes with the bat on its way down *Type: Ranged, Grass *Target: All Enemies * # of Hits: 3 *Cooldown: 2 Rounds *Special Properties: Finest Hour! *All Enemies: Vegetated *Self: Rising Up, Batter Up! ---- Team-Ups *Bearded Bearing *Big Mouth *Children of the Atom *Furry *Hot Stuff *In the Blood *New Leaf *Rainbow Connection *Street Level *Varsity ---- Recruitment Dialog:'' DC '''Characters |-|Fire= |-|Ice= |-|Raven= |-|Red Tornado= |-|Captain Atom= |-|Green Arrow= |-|Hourman= |-|Modern Vibe= |-|Stargirl= Bio *''After discovering that her step-dad used to be the hero Stripesy, Courtney Whitmore uses this info to take up the mantle of 'The Star-Spangled Kid' to annoy her father. Eventually, she was given the Cosimc Staff by Jack Knight.'' Class *Blaster Passive(s) *Flying ---- Level 1 Attack: "Eat my sparkles!" *Type: Ranged, Energy *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 1 *Single Enemy: Cosmic Energy ---- Level 2 Attack: Seeing Stars *Type: Unarmed, Melee *Target: One Enemy * # of Hits: 2 ---- Level 6: ? ---- Level 9: ? ---- Team-Up Bonuses *Average Joes (note: in DCAU, she classifies herself as without powers, "I don't have superpowers, it's the staff.") *Aviary *Big Mouth *Distaff Counterpart *Family Reunion (Stargirl & S.T.R.I.P.E) *Protege (Stargirl originally took up her step-dad's role) *Society of Justice (Justice Society of America members) *Stick It *Street Level *Unlimited Justice (Members of Justice League: Unlimited) ---- Design Notes I loved Stargirl's character in Justice League Unlimited, and was relatively pleased to see that her outfit didn't have too much of a difference between DCAU and the comics. When a character has enough power to wreck havok, but still has a curfew, I gotta love her wit. If I do an alt uniform, I'd consider the version that appeared in Smallville episode 'Absolute Justice'. |-|Vixen= Bio *''After stealing a family heirloom, the Tantu Totem, back from her uncle, Mari McCabe became a successful supermodel in America. Using the totem, Mari is able to mimic the abilites of any animal she can think of by just thinking of it. Class *Scrapper Passive(s) *''Animal Instincts:'' When an enemy performs a rest or buff action, Vixen has a 30% to attack with Cheetah Claws. ---- Level 1 Attack: Cheetah Claws *Type: Slashing, Melee *Target: One Target *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 2 *One Enemy: Bleeding, Ravaged ---- Level 2 Attack: Boa Grip *Type: Melee, *Target: One Target *Cooldown: N/A * # of Hits: 1 *One Enemy: Pressure Points, Stun (40%) ---- Level 6 Attack: Reptilian Healing *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Cooldown: 3 Turns * # of Hits: N/A *Self: Lizard Regen (restores 25% health at the start of each turn for 2 Rounds) ---- Level 9 Attack: Rhino Charge *Type: Melee * Target: All Enemies *Cooldown: 2 Turns * # of Hits: 1 *Special Properties: Catastrophic *All Enemies: Dizzy, Exposed ---- Team-Up Bonuses *Arcane Arts *Birds of Prey (Members of the Birds of Prey) *Bless the Rains *Bloodlust *Fashionista *Flirt *Furry *Suicide Mission (Members of the Suicide Squad) *Unlimited Justice (Members of Justice League: Unlimited) ---- Design Notes The hard part about designing and coloring the outfit you see was finding a way to combine her Justice League Unlimited outfit with her more modern outfit. There are two other Vixen outfits that are potential for Alternate Uniforms for her: her violet outfit and her outfit from the Animated Series that CW appears to be producing. |-|Ray= 'Alternate Outfits' |-|CW's Atom= |-|CW's Firestorm= 'Dial 'H' For Hero' |-|Vicki Grant= |-|Leader: Tempest= |-|Blaster: Starburst= |-|Defender: Scylla= |-|Scrapper: Spinning Jenny= Other Updates/Ideas New Team-Up Bonuses: |-|Gijinka Primary= Gijinkas from Poke Heights *Nico *Jericho *Jon Lucas *Fectos *Fiera *Braznt *Serapis |-|Out of Sight= Characters with no or poor eyesight *Daredevil *Nico |-|Sound Off= Characters who can naturally generate sonic attack *Quake *Black Bolt *Songbird *Nico |-|Card Sharks= Characters that use cards in combat *Gambit *Jericho |-|Cosmic Coupler= Quantum & Cosmic powers intertwined *Fiera *Adam Warlock *Kang |-|Safe Haven= Protectors of their people *Fectos *Cyclops *Black Bolt |-|Wealth Talks= People with deep wallets *Fectos *Iron Man *Iron Fist *Black Panther *Namor *Angel *Doctor Doom *Mr. Fantastic |-|Aqua Spirits= Heroes that control water at whim *Fectos *Crystal *Mockingbird (Worthy Costume) |-|On the Ark= Heroes who went through Arcade's Zoo *Trevor *Rocket Raccoon *Tigra *Sabertooth *Beast *Squirrel Girl *Howard the Duck *Lizard *Anole *Spiderman 2099 *Werewolf by Night |-|New Leaf= Characters with plant powers *Trevor *Fiera *Serapis |-|Rainbow Connection= LGBT+ Heroes *Northstar *Karolina Dean *Phyla-Vell *Wiccan *Hulking *Psylocke *Moondragon *Hercules *Loki *Electro *Deadpool *Beetle *Iceman *Shatterstar *Draken *Jon Lucas *Jericho *Fectos *Fiera *Trevor |-|Chairman of the Board= Chairmen of Worthington Industries *Angel *Anole |-|Crocodile Tears= Reptilian Heroes *Anole *Lizard |-|Varsity= Made the Varsity Team *Agent Venom *Austin |-|In the Blood= Austin's mother recievd a blood transfusion from Trevor's mother *Austin *Trevor New Attack Types: |-|Light= Subset of 'Energy' Heroes *Cloak & Dagger: Bright Blades, Shot in the Dark, Child of Light *Adam Warlock: Cosmic Beam; Cosmic Blast *Karolina Dean: Beautiful Beam, Lucy in the Sky, Empyrean Flare *Havok: Plama Wave, Plasma Spheres *Nova: Nova Blast, Big Bang Blast, Finger Laser *Richard Rider: Nova Beam, Supernova Blast, Nova Blast *Blue Marvel: Energy Bolt; Antimatter Blast *Iron Man: Unibeam *Destroyer: Obliteration Beam *Cyclops: Mega Optic Blast *Bishop: Concussive Blast, Channeled Energy *Austin: Kick & Rush Villains *X-Ray: Radiation Beam, Radiation Blast *Tatical Force: HateBeam *Crimson Cowl: Blinding Teleport *Mister Sinister: Blast, Crystal Blast *Thanos: Energy Pillar, Blast Array *Ultimate Ultron: Chestbeam Grunts: *BL-Gamma: Power Surge, Unstable Power *Insurgent: Blast *Goliath: Energy Shot *Artilery: Flashbang |-|Grass= Heroes *Serapis: Frenzy Plant, Leaf Tornado, TBF *Fiera: Petal Dance, Leaf Storm *Trevor: Bullet Seed, Leaf Blade *Groot: IIIIIIIIII., IIIIIIIIII?, IIIIIIIIII!, IIIIIIIIII!? *Austin: Kick & Rush, Crack of the Bat Upcoming 'Marvel Original' *'Citizen V:' Leader *'Pixie:' Generalist *'Dazzler:' Blaster 'Marvel Alt. Outfit' *'Fear Itself Iron Fist: '''Scrapper or Generalist *'Fear Itself Dr. Strange:' Blaster or Defender 'Spec Ops Beta' *'Fiera:' Infiltrator *'Fectos: Leader *'''Braznt: Scrapper *'Serapis:' Blaster *'Unbound Hoopa' (Group Boss) 'Spec Ops Delta:' *'Lita: '''Blaster/Scrapper/Infiltrator Multi-Class *'Sceren:' Brusier *'Pyrus:' Bruiser *'Beckett:' Infiltrator *'Lunala Knight:' Generalist 'DC' *'Cyborg:' Defender *'Starfire:' Blaster *'Zatana:' Infiltrator *'Dr. Fate:' Leader *'Black Canary:' Scrapper *'S.T.R.I.P.E:' Defender *'Dr. Light:' Blaster *'Vicki Grant:' Multi-Class 'DC Alt. Outfit' *CW Green Arrow *CW Firestorm *CW Black Canary *CW Atom *CW Vixen *CW Hawkgirl *DCAU Green Lantern *DCAU Hawkwoman *Bombshell Stargirl (Infinite Crisis) *Stellar Encore Stargirl (Infinite Crisis) 'Amalgam Comics' *'Access:' Generalist *'Dr. Strangefate: Leader *'''White Witch: Blaster *'Amazon:' Leader Category:Blog posts